Maze in the Garden
by Trivium E. Bondrasi
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and realizes that not everyone is what they seem. Follow him and his mates through their journey of learning to love each other and working through the maze of lies and deception that has been woven around them. Creature!fic Dom!Harry Sub!Severus/Draco/Tom/OMC
1. AN

_**Greetings,**_

_**This is my previous story Mine rewritten.**_

_**I have changed the title to something I thought more appropriate and continued it as a separate work. Now, I am leaving my original to this story online for anyone that wishes to compare the two. **_

_**Here is a link to the original:  s/5501858/1/Mine**_

_**Thank you and please enjoy this story and follow me on this journey.**_

_**~Trivium E. Bondrasi~**_


	2. Prolouge

**Maze in the Garden** by Trivium E. Bondrasi

_Prologue_

Harry ran through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, his legs feeling heavy and his lungs burning for more air. Pressing harder, he jumped over a fallen tree and ducked behind a large boulder. Sitting there he looked back where he had come from in anticipation. He pointed his wand and waited for his target to appear.

"Now this is insulting. Did you really think I was behind you this entire time?"

Startled, Harry yelled and fell back pointing his wand at the top of the boulder. There stood his target as regal and dominating as ever. Lord Voldemort looked down on him with venomous crimson eyes and sneered. Scrambling backwards Harry stood still trying to keep his wand level with Lord Voldemort.

"You are pathetic! Did you forget that we are one? That you have a piece of my soul within your body?" Lord Voldemort smirked and jumped down from the boulder but in reality it looked like he merely glided. "Why won't you just surrender to me?"

Harry stepped back some more and swallowed hard. Surrendering sounded so pleasant. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't.

"You know I can't do that, Tom." Harry panted and stood straighter holding his wand steady and level.

Glaring, Lord Voldemort took his stance. "Why must you be so stubborn. You know you won't win. You are exhausted and your magic is becoming weak."

Harry could feel his magic weaning. He knew he was near the end of all his power but he wouldn't give up till Lord Voldemort was dead...or worse, he himself was dead.

"Then I will die trying to stop you." Harry gripped his wand hard to keep from showing his inner feelings about the whole situation. He didn't want to kill Tom. He didn't want to kill at all. He never wanted it to come this far.

Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared in irritation. He knew Potter's magic was weak now but he also knew that his own was just as weak if not weaker. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that he wouldn't win this fight and could possibly die.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. They both began to sweat and their bodies began to tremble. Suddenly, Lord Voldemort rushed at Harry.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Harry dodged the electric green curse and whirled around quickly.

"Avada Kadavra!"

His own curse flew towards Tom and the world seemed to slow down. He watched as Tom's eyes widened with fear as the curse came closer. Harry's heart squeeze and before he could stop himself he was screaming without words. The green curse turned pure white as it hit its target. Tom caught fire and seemed to just incinerate into nothing but a pile of ashes.

Tears fell down Harry's face as he moved closer to where Tom had been standing. He yelled and fell down when he saw the ashes shake and move as a pale slender body slowly stood from them. As Harry stared in amazement he saw that it was a teenager about the same age as himself. He was tall and pale with very long black hair that reached his lower back. As he looked closer he also saw that he was also very naked making Harry blush and look at the body's face. He jumped again when he saw crimson eyes looking into his own.

"Where...am I?" The boy asked softly.

"The...the Forbidden Forest...Who are you?" Harry asked, standing and clutching his wand behind his back.

"I am...Tom Marvalo Riddle. Who are you?" Tom stepped forward shakily out of the ashes.

"Harry Potter."

Harry was about to extend his hand when he heard shouting and saw lights in the forest coming closer. Tom quickly hid behind Harry as a search party lead by Albus broke into the clearing. Albus stared at Tom as if he had seen a ghost.

"Tom? How..."

"He came from the ashes professor." Harry said, calmly taking Toms hand behind him and trying to stand taller than the boy behind him in a show of protection.

Minister Fudge stepped out from behind Albus with a group of Aurors. He stared at the two boys before making a waving motion with his hand. The Aurors rushed forward and grabbed Tom by his arms and his hair. They dragged him away from Harry violently and yanking their hands apart. Tom yelled loudly and tried to fight the men holding him.

"Hey! Stop it now. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry rushed forward and grabbed the man holding Tom by his hair. Harry punched him in the face and he let go of Tom holding his nose. The rest of the Aurors stopped moving bust didn't let go of the teenager in their hands.

"Harry! What's going on? Who are these people? Where are they taking me?" Tom cried trying to grab onto Harry but he was unable to.

"Mr. Potter, did you not just say that this boy came from the ashes? I assume that the ashes were those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And Albus, you say this boy is Tom Riddle, yes? Then he is going to Azkaban! I will not have another war! This boy will have the kiss and there will be no more fear!" Fudge yelled, his face turning purple.

"No! You can't do that, you bastard!" Harry yelled and tried to jerk Tom away from the Aurors. One of the Aurors knocked him down and they continued to drag Tom away.

"Fudge, the Dementors are gone now. You know that. What will you do now?" Albus asked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"I will throw him in the deepest darkest hole I can find and leave him to rot!" Fudge stormed away with the Aurors following him.

Tom kicked and screamed as they dragged him.

"Harry! Harry, help me! Please! Harry!"

Harry turned away and started to cry on Albus's robes. Tom's screams continued for a long time and even when they did finally stop Harry knew he would never forget the cry for as long as he lived.

~.~.~

A/N: I believed that the first chapter should have been more dramatic and more detailed so I wrote it thus. Let me know what you think.


	3. 1: The Boy in the Bathroom

**Maze in the Garden** by Trivium E. Bondrasi

_2: The Boy in the Bathroom_

Harry walked slowly though the halls of Hogwarts reluctantly making his way to the carriages to be with his friends on the way to the train. It was time to leave again and he didn't want to go. Looking around he saw the happy faces of all the other students as they hugged their friends goodbye and made promises of keeping in touch. They were all so happy. He envied them. He had to go live with the Dursley's once again. He smiled a little. But only for a few weeks. On his birthday he would be seventeen and he could leave. Though, where he would leave to he had no idea.

Scowling softly, Harry wrapped his scarf around his throat tighter and walked faster. He growled softly when a cold shiver consumed his body. He had been having problems with his body temperature for two months now. Since a week after he defeated...Voldemort. It had started with little cold chills every now and then during the day until it had progressed to staying cold for hours at a time. Eventually he was just cold all the time. He had requested blankets from the house elves so much that his bed was piled high with comforters. He had soon started to fashion them to look like a nest atop his bed because that was the only way he could get some semblance of heat. After the cold became too much for him to bear in classes he started to wear thick winter jackets and scarves. Soon the teachers and Dumbledore became worried. Madam Pomfrey started giving him daily checkups after that but found nothing wrong with him other than his body temperature was at a constant deceleration leaving his skin cold as ice. However, what confused everyone was the fact that his body remained functioning flawlessly. The only thing they could do was give him warm clothes and cast warming charms on him in every class.

"Harry!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry started to turn around but was tackled by a ball of pale skin and red hair. He grunted as he landed on the floor but smiled when he looked into the face of his girlfriend.

"Ginny. What are you doing, my love?" Harry slowly stood and pulled Ginny to her feet. He readjusted his clothing as did Ginny. "I thought you were waiting for me with Ron and Hermione."

"I was but I decided to come find you instead since you were taking so long!" Ginny smiled.

Ginny took Harry's hand but yelped and jerked it away as her hand met the freezing ice that Harry's hands had become. Smiling softly Harry pulled on some gloves from the pocket of his jacket before taking Ginny's hand and walking to the Hogwarts entrance. It was quit between the two for a few minutes until Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet and pulled them both to a stop. Harry looked back at her angrily flushed face.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he pulled them into a walk again.

"I was in the library earlier and I heard these girls talking about me!" Ginny huffed in irritation.

"Really? What were they saying?"

"I couldn't hear them at first but I crept closer and I heard them talking about us! They were saying, 'I don't know how Harry could want to date a girl like Ginny! She is so plain looking and so poor.'" Ginny growled a little before looking up at Harry with big eyes. "You don't think I'm plain do you?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I think you are beautiful."

"Good! Because that's what I told them right before I hexed them into next week!"

"Good Girl." Harry praised before he finally stepped out of Hogwarts and into the sun.

~.~.~

The ride to the train station was quite uneventful. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry shared a carriage with a few other students. Ginny sat in Harry's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around him trying to add body heat. Harry smiled and hugged her close to him for her efforts but it seemed he only became colder. When they arrived at the train station Harry sent his three companions onto the train to find a room for them while he went to the small vendor off to the side of the platform.

As he was walking back to the train he was bumped from behind making him stumble forward a bit. For a second he felt his back explode with warmth. A warmth he hadn't felt in months. Whipping around he looked for what or who had bumped him but he was met with a see of students trying to board the train. Slowly, he made his way to the boarding line, as cold as ice again.

~.~.~

Harry was startled awake as he was being shaken. Opening his eyes he saw Ginny's worried face. Harry smiled sleepily and gently cupped her face in his gloved hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice tough from sleep.

Ginny pulled away from him and started pulling down the trunks from the top rack with Ron and Hermione.

"We are at platform 9 ¾," Ginny said irritably, "And it's crawling with reporters."

Standing, Harry looked out the window to see she was right. The platform was lit with camera flashes and echoed with noisy excited voices. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms scowling at the annoying people. He couldn't go anywhere without a hoard of reporters following him. He was almost happy to go back to the Dursley's for the simple fact that reporters didn't know where they lived. Harry growled when he saw Rita Skeeter out in the crowd with her writing pen floating close to her head.

"You'll have to make a run for it, mate," Ron said

"Honestly, Ronald, they will eat him alive if he even sets foot off this train!" Hermione argued with an air of annoyance.

Ron's face flushed angrily, "Do you have a better idea?"

Hermione stopped gathering her belongings for a moment, "No, not really. Running seems like the better option even if it won't work."

"Then why the bloody hell do you have to open your mouth and argue? I swear you like the sound of your own voice sometimes!" Ron growled as he helped her pack.

Harry ignored his friends bickering in favor of glaring out at the people. He turned his head a bit to see over his shoulder at Ginny when she hugged him from behind. He smiled and pulled her around to his front.

"Maybe we can wait here on the train?" Ginny asked hopefully looking up at him with her big eyes.

Harry smiled and wished he could kiss her to sooth the worry lines creasing her forehead.

"No, someone will come and force us off the train so they can dock it," He said shaking his head sadly.

"Maybe we can distract them."

Harry and Ginny turned to look at Ron questioningly. He blushed a bit before squaring his shoulders as if waiting for someone to try and knock his idea aside again.

"Well, everyone knows you're dating Ginny so maybe Hermione can charm my hair black and we three can walk out one end of the train and you can run from the other end." Ron explained as he sat on his trunk, "It won't work for long but it should be long enough for you to get out or find a hiding place. We can meet on the muggle side before we go our separate ways."

Hermione smiled happily, "That's a wonderful plan, Ronald!"

Ron beamed, "Always the tone of surprise."

"Alright. Let's do this. I'll run to the bathroom and wait for a little while before making my way to the muggle side." Harry said softly, hugging Ginny tightly, "I'll have to ask you to take my trunk, though. I can't very well run with that."

Hermione charmed Ron's hair and, after hugging Harry, Ginny held her brothers hand as Hermione put her nose in a book and charmed the trunks to float behind them. Harry went to the opposite exit and waited to see a reaction from the crowd. Someone shouted his name and the sea of people went the opposite direction of where he was. When he saw a clear path he bolted. He ran as fast as he could until he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

He checked the stalls to make sure he was alone before turning to the sink counter and splashing hot water on his cold face. It helped for a second before he was cold again. He looked up in the mirror to see his tired eyes looking back at him.

"Who were you running from?" A small voice asked from a corner of the room.

Harry's wand was drawn and pointed at the corner before he even knew he had done it. However, he lowered it when he saw the shocked eyes of a child.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly as he placed his wand back up his sleeve.

"It-it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." The child said as he clutched his knees closer to his chest.

"Mmm…What are you doing in the corner?" Harry asked leaning back again.

"I'm waiting for…my cousin." The boy said quietly.

"In a loo? Why aren't you with them?" Harry asked confused a bit.

"He doesn't want to be seen with me." He whispered

Harry's head snapped around and looked at the kid. Really looked. He was about seven or eight. Tall enough to be level to Harry's belly button, maybe. His hair was clean but a tangled golden brown mess that came to his shoulders. His skin was pale and he was skinny the baggy clothes swallowing his form. His small pink lips were chapped and his beautiful deep-sea Caribbean blue eyes had circles under them and were slightly sunken in. His fingernails had dirt under them and Harry could see that his hands had been through hard labor and no longer soft but rough and calloused.

He looked just like Harry did when he was that age…except a lot better.

"What's your name, kid?" Harry asked making a motion for the boy to come sit beside him on the sinks.

"My…my name's Vanyel. Vanyel Medren Deamonbane."

Vanyel stood and walked over to the sinks. He looked at Harry to make sure it was ok and with a nod of permission he tried to hop up onto the counter. But he was too short and hardly had any strength. Harry took pity on him and lifted his unsurprisingly light body onto the counter.

"Why doesn't your Cousin like you?" Harry asked reaching into his pocket and drawing out two chocolate frogs. He handed one to Vanyel and watched the child's eyes grow wide. "It's a chocolate frog. A wizards candy. You know what a wizard is don't you?"

Vanyel nodded and reached for one. "I know what a wizard is. My Cousin is a Wizard."

"What about you? Aren't you a Wizard?" Harry asked opening his chocolate and catching it before it could hop off.

"No."

Vanyel tried to catch his when he opened it but it hoped onto the mirror then onto Harry's robes before Harry caught it and handed it to him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. So if you're not a wizard…then what are you?" Harry took a bite of his frog.

"I don't know. My Cousin won't tell me." Vanyel sighed as he ate some of the frog and tucked his hair behind his ear.

Harry tried hard to swallow without coughing when he saw that Vanyel's ear was pointed on the tip.

"Are you…magical at all?" Harry asked softly

"Yes. But I don't know what…"

Vanyel looked at his frog then tried to hand it back to Harry. "My cousin will be very angry."

"Don't worry about it. It can be our secret. And if he does get mad just tell him I gave it to you." Harry smiled at him.

"Uhm…forgive me…but I don't know who you are." The boy mumbled lowering his head.

"That's right isn't it? I'm Harry Potter."

Vanyel's eyes widened and he dropped his frog. He started to scoot away but Harry caught his hand and sat him back.

"Don't be frightened." Harry soothed. He reached into his pocket again and drew out a sucker. He unwrapped it and gave it to Vanyel. After a moment he took it with a shaky hand. "You have been threatened with my name?"

Vanyel nodded. He stuck the sucker in his mouth.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you…or anyone really. Not unless one of my loved ones is hurt." Harry smiled at him before it faded. "Your cousin…he said I would hurt you?"

Vanyel nodded hesitantly after silence rained for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should talk to this cousin of yours…"

Vanyel shook his head violently.

"Alright. How about this…"

Harry pulled a necklace out from under his scarf and unhooked it. It was a thin white gold chain with a pendant of emerald vines and two half closed pure white diamond Callas flowers lying in a "V" along the vines. Harry had bought it in a Hogsmeade jewelry shop not too long ago. Originally he had bought it for Ginny but the more he looked at it over the days the more he fell in love with it so he had kept it.

"You should wear this. Under your shirt so your cousin won't see it."

Before Vanyel could protest Harry turned him and fastened it to his neck tucking it under his shirt.

"But…but! It's real. It must have cost you a fortune! Why would you give it to me?" Vanyel made to take it off but Harry took his hands in his.

"Because I want you to have it. I had bought it for my girlfriend but then I decided someone else needed it so I kept it. Now I know why. When I bought it I had a spell placed on it so that who ever is wearing it will be the only one to take it off. And…If you ever need help just say my name out loud and you will be taken to a safe place and I will come for you."

Vanyel continued to stare at Harry.

"I mean it, Vanyel. If you are ever hurt by anyone or you are in trouble…anything and you feel in danger say "Harry Potter" and you will be taken away to a place I can come get you. Understand? Will you do that for me?"

"Y-yes…" Vanyel whispered

"Good. Don't ever take it off for anything."

Just then the door opened and a man walked in, a man no other than Cornelius Fudge.

"Boy!" He yelled.

Vanyel jumped off the counter and hurriedly took the sucker out of his mouth letting it drop to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing with that? Did I say you could have it?" Fudge asked menacingly, stepping forward which made Vanyel step back in fear.

"No, Cousin." He whimpered as he cowered.

"I said he could have it, Fudge." Harry said hopping down from the sink and placing his hand on Vanyel's shoulder; It was shaking.

"Harry Potter!" Fudge looked like he had swallowed a few dozen lemons. "What are you doing with him?"

"Talking." Harry said casually, gently petting the frightened boy's head.

"About what?" Fudge demanded hotly

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, you are his Cousin are you not?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"…Yes." Fudge answered, his voice rasping as if he was holding back a yell.

"Hmm…I'll tell you this once Fudge. Treat him better or you will be dragged through hell by yours truly." Harry said and started to leave giving Vanyel one last pat on the head.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Fudge yelled, his face turning a brilliant shade of purple in his rage.

"Yes, I can. Take care Vanyel." Harry smiled at the shaking boy and waved before he left the bathroom to try and find his friends.

~.~.~

Harry briskly walked through Kings Cross with his head down until he made it to the gateway to the muggle world. He stepped through and looked around for his friends. After a minute he was Ginny standing on her tip toes waving at him fiercely with a smile. He smiled and waved back as he jogged to her. She took his hand and tugged him to the entrance with a bounce in her step.

"What has you so excited, darling?" Harry chuckled as he kept up with Ginny's excited skip easily.

"Nothing, Harry. Just happy that Ron's plan worked as we wanted." She beamed up at him and would have fallen as she tripped on her own feet had Harry not given her a swift tug.

He smiled at her lovingly before he himself was almost knocked over as something barreled into his back. Turning, he smiled as he saw Ron standing there with a grin from ear to ear and the tips or his flaming red hair still stained black from Hermione's color charm.

"Mate, did you see those reporters eat that up? They didn't even have a clue till they noticed I wasn't wearing glasses. They where in a riot after that!" Ron said excitedly, a few specks of spit flying from his mouth landing on Harry's cheek. "Sorry, Harry, just excited is all." Ron said, his cheeks turning red.

Harry grinned and whipped his face. "No problem, Mate. I'm happy it worked."

"What took so long, Harry? We've been waiting for a while." Hermione said as she came up and patted Ron on the back giving him a small smile as he beamed down at her.

"I meet Fudge in the loo. Right pleasure that was I tell you." Harry said with a grimce. "Here comes your folks, Ron."

He and his friends started to walk towards them but a yell echoed through the train station that made them pause.

"Boy! Where do you think you are going?"

Harry turned his head to see that his Uncle Vernon was waiting for him at the entrance, his face already turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Bollocks. Ron, tell your folks that I said hello and that I'll be at the burrow after my birthday." Harry said with a frown.

"Sure thing, Mate." Ron said with disappointment, "Here's your trunk."

Harry took it and gave Hermione a smile, "See you soon too, Mione."

"Of course, Harry. Have a good summer and be safe. I know you defeated You-Know-Who but that doesn't mean there aren't still followers out there in hopes to bring him back. They will undoubtedly try and kidnap you." Hermione said with a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Harry grumbled.

"Potter! Hurry on then! I don't have all day to wait on the likes of you!"

Harry cursed before turning to Ginny. He gave her a small smile that she returned before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. He pulled away quickly at her gasp at the coldness that touched her warm skin. Her eyes turned sad. Harry's heart clenched.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up, Ginny." He said sadly.

She nodded, her eyes watery. "I love you, Harry."

"I...love you, too, Ginny. I will see you in a couple of weeks."

Harry picked up his trunk after giving Ginny a lingering hug and rushed towards his Uncle who was tapping his foot and huffing heavily with irritation. Harry's heart clenched again at the though of Ginny crossed his mind. He knew that when he saw her again nothing would be the same.

~.~.~

A/N: And there is the last chapter for tonight. I hope you are satisfied with what I am giving you and that you will review your thoughts to me. Now off to smoke and then bed. See you again tomorrow night.


	4. 2: Transformations and Revelations

**Maze in the Garden** by Trivium E. Bondrasi

_3: Revelations and Transformations_

Harry stood at his window looking out through the bars at the vacant street and perfect suburb houses. He sighed and wrapped his thick blanket tighter around him. He wished he wasn't here. His Uncle had started working him hard when he got home. His Aunt had made a fuss when she saw him out weeding the garden in a thick jacket and scarf when it was about a hundred degrees out. She'd screamed that he was up to something freaky and his uncle had taken his jacket and scarf and threw them out telling him he's never to do that again.

Harry suffered the next week cold and shivering. Even when he tried to explain it to his Uncle he wouldn't listen and just slapped Harry around until he stopped asking. Harry had finally owled Mrs. Weasley and asked her to send him thick winter blankets and lots of pillows. She's sent them back almost immediately saying Ron had explained and that she had added another jacket and a few scarves. There were even a few dishes with heating spells and non-spoiling spells on them in the hopes that would warm him up too.

Vernon had stormed into his room a few days later and saw the bed and started to try and throw all of it out. But luckily Remus and Sirius chose that time to send a letter to Harry. Harry told Vernon that if he didn't leave him and his things alone that he would tell his Godfathers and they would come and take care of it. When that didn't work he told Vernon that Sirius was the believed mass murderer Sirius Black and his other, Remus Lupin, was a Werewolf. Vernon had dropped Harry's things as if burned and left the room in a hurry locking Harry in.

Harry looked down at the letter from Ginny in his hand. He sighed and pressed his forehead to the glass of his window. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this relationship. By what Ginny had wrote he didn't think that she knew either. Only that if something didn't change that it wasn't going to work out. Harry felt a tear escape his eye as he looked at his girlfriends pretty handwriting. The words there cutting him deeply .

"_Harry, _

_I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this. We've grown distant from each other and it's breaking my heart. When you say you love me I know you're forcing the words out. You don't love me. But, then again, I've come to not love you back. I can't love someone that I can't touch without freezing. I can't love someone who can't look at me without sadness in their eyes. Harry, this isn't going to work. When you come to the Burrow we will sort things out and go our separate ways if you can't bring yourself to straighten up and be the man I fell in love with again._

_Ginny_

Harry sighed and turned from the window throwing the letter down on the floor. He crawled back into his mound of blankets and pillows while glancing at the clock. Fifteen minutes till midnight. Fifteen minutes until his seventeenth birthday.

He looked up at tapping on his window. There was a great black eagle there with an envelope in its beak. Harry stood again and opened his window. He took the letter and closed the window again when the eagle flew off. He went back to his bed and opened the letter. He jumped as the paper began to shake and quickly threw the letter as far from himself as he could. Cursing his uncle for locking his wand away in the cupboard with his trunk, Harry watched as the letter began to float off the floor till it was once again level with his face. Harry shielded his face from any kind of attack but was surprised when it began to talk to him in a male voice that was soft but full of mischief.

"I'm sure you thought this letter was going to attack you. Surprise!"

Harry looked up at the letter to see it simply floating in front of him. It looked like a howler but different. He jumped again when it began to shake but it only sounded like it was laughing.

"_Anyway, hello my name is Roman. I am your Uncle on your mother's side. I will explain that too you soon but as of right now I have about ten minutes to give you very important information before midnight and you come into your inheritance. So pay very close attention."_

Harry blinked owlishly as the howler look alike cleared its throat.

"_Now, you were born July 31, 1997 with the name of Molaes Harrison Ryuu. Your mother's name was Alana Ren Ryuu, High Princess of Dark Elves. Your father was Ronin Ryuu, however, his race was unknown to us. Though, we do know that he was what we would call a High Prince and has roots from Japan._

_Your parents went into hiding after there were multiple attempts on your life and their own. The Elven clans went into an uproar and soon fell into chaos. Your appearances were changed and you were moved into one of their houses in Britain called Godric's Hollow so they could be near their Wizarding friends with hopes of not being found. Everything was fine for about a year until they were killed my Voldemort when you were two. You were then taken to Number 4 Private Drive to live until you came of age despite the direct wishes of your parents to be given to your Godfathers._

_Due to the fact that you believed that you were a year younger than you actually are, your magical core suppressed your inheritance. Therefore, you will receive your magical inheritance tonight at midnight on your eighteenth birthday. You will be receiving both your mother's and father's magical lines at that time._

_There is a Birth Certificate and the Protection Document attached to this as proof of what I have just informed you._

_Now that that formal crap is over with,"_

The enchanted parchment spit out two rolled up documents into Harry's lap making him jump out of the daze he had fallen into.

"_I suggest you read those in the next five minutes before you are placed in a magical coma in preparation for your inheritance. See you soon, kid. Uncle Roman loves you!"_

Harry, in a daze, opened one of the folded letters and read over it as the enchanted talking parchment folded itself back up and laid itself neatly on Harry's bed.

_**Birth****Certificate**_

_**Name: **Molaes Harrison Ryuu: Dark Elf, Unknown: High Prince_

_**Date of Birth:** July 31, 1997_

_**Time:** 11:50 pm_

_**Place:** Orochi Shima, Japan_

_**Mother: **Alana Ren Ryuu: Dark Elf: High Princess_

_**Father:** Ronin Ryuu: Unknown: High Prince_

_**Godfather(s):** Sirius Black: Wizard_

_ Remus John Lupin: Wizard: Werewolf_

_**Godmother(s): **N/A_

_**Witness (es): **Sirius Black: Wizard_

_ Remus John Lupin: Wizard: Werewolf_

_ Albus Dumbledore: Wizard_

Harry set the document down with shay hands and opened the next one with watery eyes. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.

_**Protection Document**_

_**Reason:** Chaos in homelands, Assassins, Attempted kidnap, Rebelling citizens_

_**Protection Names:** **Son:** Harry James Potter: Wizard_

_ **Mother:** Lily (Evens) Potter: Witch_

_ **Father:** James Potter: Wizard_

_Harry James Potter is to be sent to the family of Sirius Black upon the death of Lily and James Potter. If not possible he is to be put in the care of Remus John Lupin._

_**Witness(es):** Albus Dumbledore: Wizard_

Harry shivered and clenched the letters in his fists as he started to shake. This couldn't be true. None of this could be true! It was a sick joke. His parents were Lily and James not Alana and Ronin. Elves, Molaes Ryuu, it couldn't be.

"Why does this happen to me. Voldemort is gone! I'm supposed to be normal now that Tom is in..." Harry shuddered in a breath as he saw a flash of those crimson eyes in his mind.

Those terrified, pleading eyes of Tom Riddle. The scream for help still echoed in his mind. That night haunted his every dream and most of his waking thoughts. He felt tears flow on his cheeks and he whipped at the angrily. He had tried to convince Dumbledore that Tom didn't deserve to be in Azkaban but the old man had only turned him away saying that Tom needed to stay where he was for the sake of the Wizarding world.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was one minute to midnight. He threw the letters on the floor with a glare.

"What a load of..." Harry gasped as he felt a pressure in his head as if someone was trying to crush it. Before he could yell he fell over in his nest of blankets passed out.

~.~.~

It was dark in the forest as a man walked through it slowly. Many animals roamed the Earth around him almost following but never getting close enough to the dark man to be touched. He hardly paid them any attention as he continued to walk until he was in a clearing. He looked up at the moon with pearly eyes unseeing. His long white hair flowed softly with the breeze that wrapped the mans black cloak around him.

The man opened his mouth in a silent cry, his fangs flashing dangerously in the moonlight causing the animal running in different directions. The man's eyes flowed with tears as he cried silently to the moon. He felt like he cried for as long as he was old. Finally the cries and tears subsided and he fell to the ground exhausted. He panted as a fire raced through his body leaving him shakey and weak in his joints.

With a flash of white light the man was gone leaving only freshly grown white flowers where he had previously lain.

~.~.~

Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open and adjusted to the moonlight filled room. Looking around without moving his body he recognized his room and no threat. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see the french Minister's daughter laying on his chest sleeping peacefully. His lip curled as he laid back again.

He was to marry her in a weeks time. He didn't want to but his family had to make some kind of show that they were willing to get past the war and the fact they had been on the loosing side. The french minister and family had been on the light side from the very beginning so Draco had suggested he marry his daughter in show of good faith. Now he was wishing he hadn't said anything at all. The girl was sweet and very polite but Draco couldn't stand the thought of having to spend the rest of his miserable life with her. Let alone touch her sexually.

Draco eased his way out from under the girl in his bed. She sighed softly and reached an arm out as if to find him but kept sleeping peacefully as Draco ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her in the light that the moon provided through his window. Her yellow hair shimmered in the light where it laid on his pillow and on the pale skin of her shoulders. Her lips were full and a pleasant pink. Her lashes were full and matched perfectly with the aristocratic structure of her face. She was a beauty to behold but Draco growled in agitation as he felt nothing looking at her. It felt so wrong to even have her in his room. Even worse to have her in his bed sleeping in a revealing teddy.

Draco turned from her and was reaching for his night robe when his arm seized painfully and began to shake. Draco grunted and tried to straighten his arm when his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. His legs started to cramp and seize as painfully as his arm. Draco bit his lip to try not to wake the girl but he screamed when he felt like fire was poured on him from head to toe. He clawed at his body trying to alive the pain in some way but only succeeded in shredding his nightclothes to rags.

"Draco, ce qui est mauvais? » He heard a panicked female voice cry loudly. Looking up he realized the the Minister's daughter was awake and looking down at him frightened, "Ce qui se passe pour vous?"

Draco tried to answer her but he only screamed again as he felt his skin ripping and his teeth hurting. He felt his skin breaking apart and something digging its way to the surface. He could feel the the warmth then sudden cool of his blood as he bled freely from across his body. He felt like he was on fire and all he could do was scream.

"Draco?" The girl cried, "Draco!"

The girl watched as Draco's body started to bleed as what looked like little silver pieces of metal tore its way from his skin. She watched as it started around his eyes and cheek bones before it traveled down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his biceps. More tore through his skin on his ribs and swept down over his hips and outer thighs till it was only a few over his calves and tops of his feet. Her eyes widened as his hair started to grow and didn't stop till he was laying on a white blonde pillow of hair that was slowly turning red with his blood.

Suddenly, Draco stopped writhing and lay still and quiet, his eyes closed. Slowly, the girl moved closer to the edge of the bed and hesitantly reached down to him.

"Draco, mon amour?" She whispered

Draco's eyes snapped open and she froze. His eyes were slitted and living molten silver. He bared his fangs at her and hissed viciously.

"Ne me touchez pas! Je ne suis pas votre amour, jeune fille." He hissed with a sneer and reached for her with clawed fingers.

The girl screamed.

~.~.~

Severus Snape walked the garden of his small cottage on Spinners End. He had woken an hour before to a moon lit room. He had tried to go back to sleep after checking the room for a threat and finding none but he couldn't fall back to sleep. So he had donned his dressing gown and walked out into his garden in the moonlight. He looked at his white lilies and roses with a smile that was reserved only for him in his privacy. He had planted them just for his first love. So he would always remember her.

Severus reached out to touch a lily when his whole body stiffened and he fell over. Slowly, what felt like fire crept up from his bare feet and all he could do was scream as he felt like he was being ripped in half. It was all over his body and in his mouth. He felt blood trickle freely over his skin till he felt like he was drowning in it.

To an onlooker, they would have seen him stiffen and fall. Then, almost immediately, his body began to swell to a great size before it simply busted in a flurry of blood and what looked like dust flakes.

Severus finally found the strength to sit up out of what looked like to be a dried cocoon. He was laying on something wet and soft though. The moonlight glistened on the red blood on the flowers almost as brightly as the onyx and pearly scales that swept along his spine and over his shoulder blades. As he reached up to the moon with both hands you could see more scales over his palms and along his forearms that swept up his biceps and over his collar bones. He stood on shaky legs showing more scales the swept over the tops of his thighs and over his feet. His hair was long and black as the night around him as it trailed after him on the ground as he jerkily walked.

Severus stopped and looked up at the moon. His slitted eyes a swirling of dark browns. He reached up and touched his face finding it smooth and unblemished. He opened his mouth in a cry before he disappeared leaving the cocoon and bloodied flowers behind.

~.~.~

A violent storm rocked the very foundation of Azkaban as the waves tried to claim it as their own and the thunder tried to crumble it. Deep under the foreboding prison lay Tom Riddle twitching on the floor and shrieking as his body twisted with pain and little shimmering bluish white scales tore through his skin along his sides, over his hips, across his pubic bones, and down the insides of his thighs. His wrists and hands bled thickly as more dug out from under his skin. His dirty black hair grew and grew till he was no longer laying on the jagged rocks of his prison but a soft pillow and blanket for his thin, sickly body.

When he was no longer shaking he opened his slitted crimson eyes. He looked around frantic.

"Master?" he called hoarsely to the dark

An evil, rasping voice answered him. "Why would he want such filth as you? You are weak and worthless. He put you here didn't he? Why would he take you back?"

Tom cried weakly nodding to whatever the voice said. He curled up in his hair until he was nothing more than a ball and sobbed.

"Please, don't leave me here, Master..."

~.~.~

Alana Ren Ryuu—"Beautiful" "water lily" "dragon spirit"

Ronin Ryuu- "Samurai with out a master" "Dragon Spirit"

Molaes Ryuu- "Silver" "Dragon Spririt"

Translations in Order of Occurrence (Bing Translator)

"Draco, what is wrong?" "What is happening to you?"

"Draco, my love?"

"Do not touch me! I am not your love girl."

A/N: So there is the third chapter. I have been working on this all day and I am quite happy with it. Decidedly better than the original. I don't know if I will post another chapter tonight. This one took a lot out of me but I will do my best. Review, please.

Trivium~


	5. 3: Changes

**Maze in the Garden** by Trivium E. Bondrasi

_4: Changes_

Harry felt like he was floating. Looking around he saw nothing in the dim gray emptiness he was floating in. He tried to move but found that he was stuck in place. He looked around some more until a white light caught his attention. It was like an orb of light that floated off in the distance almost like a star. He glared in confusion as another star like light appeared beside the first. Looking to his right he saw another and another to his left. He looked over his shoulder but found nothing but the vast grayness. He looked at the starlight in turn and watched as the started to flutter and blink. Harry started to reach for one of the lights but he suddenly fell and he screamed.

Harry jolted upright in his bed with a startled shout then hissed and clenched his eyes closed at the bright sunshine in the room. Suddenly, it was very dim and he cracked one of his eyes open to see his window covered in a steaming white substance. Slowly, he crawled off the bed and went to his window. It was cold as he reached his hand towards it and was surprised at the slick wet feeling of ice. He jumped again when he heard a very loud screech and swirled around to see the same black eagle from the night before on top of his desk.

Harry glared at the eagle and it ruffled its feathers while puffing out its chest as if it was offended by the look Harry was giving it.

Harry scoffed and walked towards it, "How did you get in here?"

He stopped and frowned giving his body a shake. He felt different. His body moved different. His voice sounded different, too. It was deeper and had a rumble that vibrated his chest. Scowling, he turned and walked towards the door his eyes catching the letters from the night before on the floor beside his bed. Along with his glasses. Stopping he reached up and felt his face. There was nothing there but obviously he was seeing as clear as day. He growled.

"Bollocks."

Harry tried to open the door but found it locked as usual. He banged on it and called for his Uncle Vernon to come unlock it but no one came. In frustration, he punched the door and yelped in surprise as his arm went through the wooden door. When he heard no one coming up the stairs he reached over and unlocked the door. Walking out of his room he listened for any sounds of his family but heard nothing. He walked into the bathroom across from Dudley's room and nearly fell over when he looked in the full length mirror.

His face was angular and his cheek bones high. His nose was thin and perfect at the center of his face. His eyes were no longer round but had a slight almond shape to them. His emerald irises had taken over the whites in his eyes and his pupils were slits. His eyes were so green that they seemed to be glowing. His eyebrows arched perfectly over his brow and his lips were plump with a dark pink color to them. His hair was just as unruly as before but he noticed that it was healthier looking, thicker, and flowed down to his ankles. He groaned in annoyance.

_**My hair was hard enough to take care of before. Now this. I'll never be able to do anything with it now.**_

Harry growled at his reflection but stopped when he noticed sharp looking fangs where his canines used to be. He reached up to touch them but noticed that his nails were just as sharp. And that there was something attached to his skin sticking out from under his long sleeve shirt. Harry quickly ripped off his shirt and his pants before looking in the mirror again.

_**Bloody hell.**_

His shoulders and pectorals were covered in jade colored scales. They went down his rib cages, over his hips, and down his legs until they stopped at his ankles. Turning around he found that his shoulder blades and back side of his ribs were covered as well. The outside of his arms were covered down to his wrists. His body was more toned but otherwise still the same lean body he had had before.

Harry huffed and pulled his clothes back on before finding a hair tie and pulling his hair up into a messy pony tail. As he was leaving he noticed his ears were pointed at the top and that he was much taller than his previous 5'8". Growling in irritation he walked back to his room to find the ice still in the window and the eagle still on his desk. This time, though, Harry noticed that it had a letter under its talons.

"Is that for me?" He asked as he picked up the letters from the night before and set them beside the bird.

The eagle scooted the letter at him and he picked it up only to drop it as it started to shake and take form as the one before it had. Harry recognized the voice as his so called Uncle Roman.

_Greetings Harry,_

_I hope that you slept well and that your transformation was successful. You might want to thank your lucky stars that your inheritance was painless due to your magical coma. Your mates are not so lucky, unfortunately. Why you may ask? When your soul calls to those most compatible with you they must go through a...trial, I suppose you could call it. They must go through all the pain and survive. If they do not survive then they are not strong enough mentally, physically, or spiritually to be called your mate and live with you until death. _

_I know that's a lot to take in after being thrust into this fifteen minutes before your birthday but there was no other way to tell you. You have been lost to us, your family, since your parents died. We have tried to track you and send you letters but they never reached you. You were untraceable. Until I uncovered a...spell that helped us. Now that your are mentally of age, all the warding spells or anything else cast upon you is now void. You will undoubtedly receive letters from your father's side of the family soon._

_Now, you have probably already found you have new powers along with the fact that you look different now. Your strength has multiplied. Your vision is perfect along with your hearing, smell, and taste. Try to be very gentle with things you touch. Stay away from spices or a lot of dust. Only eat bread, fruit, grain, and nuts for the time being until I can send you a book on Elves and their senses. You can drink almost anything you want. It pretty much varies from Elf to Elf what you can drink. However, stay away from a lot of alcohol. Elves can become intoxicated very easy. But, I don't know if that will apply to you or not. Your father would down two kegs before he was making a fool of himself. Your mother only had to drink three glasses of wine. So I suppose you will have to experiment and see what your tolerance level is._

_You also have Elemental powers. You may have already discovered this. It could be Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, or Shadow. Whatever it is, all you have to do to make it stop is concentrate very hard on what you want it to do and it will. Depending on what it is you are trying to do can determine how difficult it will be to achieve and you may have to practice on harnessing the power and controlling it. But don't worry, I'll send you a book on that too. When I finally meet you, I will help you with whatever Elemental power you have been gifted with. _

_Now, you have mates, as I mentioned earlier. I don't know how many you have but you can find out if you meditate on it or when you were in your coma you may have dreamed the number. You will also be able to feel them the longer you are apart. When you wish to find them only concentrate on them one at a time and you will be taken as close as possible to them. I don't know if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or both but there is the possibility that they are not your mate. If they are not then you will subconsciously reject them and you will not be able to be intimate with them without becoming ill or your mates ripping them to shreds. When your soul chooses your mates it is not gender biased. You may have a male mate. If you are uncomfortable with that you will get past it. _

_You can, of course, reject a mate but they will die of heart break or take their life. You are a Dominant and it is your job to love, protect, and provide for your submissive mates. In turn they love you unconditionally and provide a means to a family. If you were to reject one of your mates they would see it as they are unworthy and unloved. Therefore, they would die because no one else in the Universe could ever fill the hole in their hearts that is reserved only for you. When your mates are revealed to you, please don't reject them. If they were not good enough for you then your soul would not have chosen them and they would not have survived the transformation. Be them friend or enemy, accept them and you will never be alone in this world for they are made for you and you alone._

_Should you choose to keep your mates you will become very possessive of them until you are bonded. Even after bonding you will still remain very possessive and protective of them. You will not be able to let them out of your sight for long periods of time or you could possibly go into a rage and hunt them down. You will be able to feel their emotions and, if you wish, to read their thoughts. They will be able to feel your emotions and read your thoughts as well if you let them. To your mates you are their Master and they will call you such until the bonding is completed. You can command them to do as you wish though they can refuse within reason of your command. You will always be able to locate your mates by concentrating on them._

_Now, I think that's enough information to overload your mind with for right now. I will be sending you books very soon for you and for your mates to help you along. Harry, you're not alone in this. You have family now to help you with anything you need. I know it's overwhelming but you will soon find out that you couldn't be happier. Do not become angry and distant. Embrace these new findings. _

_The eagles name is Raidon. Please keep him as a gift. If you are ever in need of me please don't hesitate to send a letter with him. Even if you want to know where a good place to eat is don't hesitate to contact me. I am here for you._

_Good luck and much love,_

_Uncle Roman_

The letter folded itself up and landed gently on the floor. Harry took a deep breath and held it before releasing it slowly. He stood motionless staring at the wall before he felt calm enough to think. Turning to the window, he placed his hands on the ice and closed his eyes.

_**You will disappear. I don't want you here. Disappear!**_

Suddenly, he felt cold glass and opened his eyes to see the ice gone. Breathing a sigh of relief he opened the window. A warm breeze swept through the room and Harry gasped when he could just barely feel the warmth on his skin before it was gone again and a light shiver ran through him. Smiling happily he went back into the room and picked up all the letters and set them on the desk beside his new eagle. He reached out and pet it. It felt good to have another familiar after Hedwig's death. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Owls suddenly started swooping into the room dropping letters and packages on his bed before flying away again. Walking over he sorted them out before picking up one from Gringotts.

_Harrison Molaes Ryuu (Harry James Potter),_

_Please accept our congratulations on your new Inheritance. _

_Below is a list of material Inheritances such as currency and estates. Please place a drop of blood upon this letter to verify your person to view these material items._

_Sincerely,_

_Hodrink_

_Head of Inheritance Department_

Harry blinked before looking around for a sharp object not finding one he looked at the letter again before seeing his nails. Smiling he pricked his finger with his nail and placed it on the letter. Pulling his finger back he watched as the residue blood seemed to evaporate and the wound close not even leaving a mark. Looking back at the letter he saw his blood had soaked into the parchment and a list begin to appear. By the end of the list Harry found himself the owner of forty-eight properties and over 35,000,000 gallons. He almost felt like he was going to faint but he shook his head and set the letter down.

_**There is no way this can be correct. This would make me the richest Wizard in maybe the whole world.**_

He shook his head and picked up a letter from his Godfathers. They wished him a very happy birthday and said that they would be coming to the Burrow later that day to visit him and give him his presents. Harry smiled before moving on to Hermione's letter and gift. She wished him a happy birthday and said that his brain had probably rotted out of his skull from not studying or doing his summer homework. She had given him a few books on different subjects telling him to start reading while he still had time. Laughing he tossed the books at the end of his bed. Ron had sent him a letter with all their signatures and various happy birthday wishes. Harry scanned the letter for Ginny but he didn't find her on it. With a frown he set the letter aside. He opened the remaining letter from Hagrid before moving on to the presents. By the end of it he had two new jumpers from Mrs. Weasley, new inventions from Fred and George, and a book on rare creatures from Hagrid.

Harry set them aside and looked over the bed in hopes of finding a letter from his girlfriend but found none. With a sigh he sunk down on the floor and pressed his forehead to his knees. He hadn't thought that she was being serious in her last letter. It's not like he could help what was happening to him. He almost wanted to hate it but he couldn't. For some reason, no matter how much he wanted to fight it, this felt right.

Harry felt a prodding in his mind and looked up. Curiously, he mentally poked it back. A flash of excitement rushed over him and he smiled as a few moments later he felt a prod from a different part of his mind. He prodded back and felt relief and happiness flood his body. Somehow he could tell that the prodding was coming from two of his mates. With a smile he stood.

If Ginny was going to break up with him and ignore him then he saw no reason why he couldn't go find his mates. He already felt an attachment to the two that were currently prodding at his mind. He didn't know why he already felt strongly about them but he didn't care. If his Uncle Roman said that they were for him and that they would come to love him no matter what then he would take them. No matter who they were. He had four mates waiting on him, Ginny be damned.

"Come on, Raidon. We have work to do." Harry whispered happily as he felt a third prodding.

Raidon landed on his shoulder and Harry disappeared along with everything that he owned.

~.~.~

A/N: This chapter was a pain in the ass and took forever to redo. I know I left of the scene where Harry shows up at the Malfoy Manor but I feel that is better suited for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all like this. It explains a lot more than the original so please take it easy on me and enjoy it because I may not be able to post again until next week due to me moving.

Thank you to all my Reviewers and the positive feed back. It really is motivating me to keep writing. I wake up everyday and check to see if I have new reviews and every time I have a new one I'm bouncing and figuring out how to put the next chapter together.

Thank you.


End file.
